filmfandomcom-20200223-history
Tom und Jerry
Tom und Jerry ist eine Serie von 161 kurzen Zeichentrickfilmen, die von 1940 bis 1967 für das Kino produziert wurden. Die meisten Folgen handeln vom Versuch des Katers Tom, die Maus Jerry zu fangen, wobei sich skurrile Verfolgungsjagden und Zweikämpfe ergeben, in denen meistens die Maus die Oberhand behält. Die Produktion war weltweit außerordentlich erfolgreich und hat zahlreiche Preise erhalten. Sieben Folgen wurden mit einem Oscar ausgezeichnet, weitere sechs erhielten Oscarnominierungen. Damit ist Tom und Jerry die meistausgezeichnete Animationsserie überhaupt. Geschichte 1940–1958 Vorläufer der Serie war der Trickfilm Jerry treibt’s zu bunt (Puss Gets the Boot), der 1940 erschien. Er wurde, ebenso wie die ersten 114 Folgen, in den Trickfilmstudios von Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer unter der Regie von William Hanna (1910–2001) und Joseph Barbera (1911–2006) unter klassischen Animationsbedingungen produziert. Fred Quimby und weitere ranghohe Vertreter der MGM reagierten eher verhalten auf die Vorführung des Films, während sie die Vorabversionen durchaus begeistert aufgenommen hatten. Als der Film ohne größere Werbung in den Kinos veröffentlicht wurde, erhielt Rudolf Ising den Credit für die Regie, während Hanna und Barbera in der Originalfassung keine Namensnennung erfuhren. Nach der Oscar-Nominierung für den Film rief Quimby die beiden in sein Büro und erklärte ihnen, dass MGM nicht alles auf eine Karte setzen wolle und ließ sie an anderen Charakteren arbeiten.Joseph Barbera: My Life in 'Toons: From Flatbush to Bedrock in Under a Century, Turner Pub, Nashville 1995, ISBN 9781570360428, S. 74 ff. Erst als die Kurzfilmexpertin Besa Short († 1974)Debbie Mauldin Cottrell: SHORT, BESA in: Handbook of Texas Online, Zugriff am 28. April 2012 Quimby per Brief fragte, „wann die Welt weitere dieser entzückenden Katze-und-Maus-Cartoons sehen würde“, wurden Hanna und Barbera angewiesen, wieder an den Figuren zu arbeiten. Nun benötigten die Katze, zunächst noch Jasper genannt, und die Maus (von Hanna als Jinx bezeichnet)William Hanna und Tom Ito: A Cast of Friends, Da Capo Press, Cambridge 2000, ISBN 9780306809170, S. 46 jeweils einen neuen Namen. Hierzu wurden Mitarbeiter des Studios gebeten, Namenspaare auf Zettel zu notieren, die in einem Hut gesammelt wurden. Davon wurde einer gezogen. Der Zettel enthielt die Namen Tom und Jerry und stammte vom Animator John Carr, der damit fünfzig Dollar gewann. Nun musste das Studio noch die rechtliche Genehmigung einholen, die beiden Charaktere nach dem gleichnamigen alkoholischen Getränk benennen zu dürfen. Die gleichnamigen Charaktere der Van Beuren Studios waren bereits 1933 eingestellt worden und stellten daher vermutlich kein Problem mehr dar. Zwischen den ersten Folgen von Tom und Jerry gibt es je nach Animationsteam und Konzept stilistisch unterschiedlich gestaltete Figuren für Tom und Jerry. In der Anfangszeit war die Katze sehr niedlich, flauschig und stilisiert gezeichnet, die Maus eher knubbelig und ausdruckshaft wenig differenziert. Die Weiterentwicklung der Figuren führte über den heute im Merchandising verwendeten realistischen Stil von 1949 hin zu markanteren Formen, die wieder deutlich abstrakter waren. Im Laufe der Zeit traten sowohl seitens der Maus, als auch verstärkend für Tom Nebenfiguren auf. Zu Hauptfiguren wandelten sich vor allem die Bulldogge Spike (welcher anfänglich unter verschiedenen Namen eingeführt wurde und später häufiger auftrat), dessen Sohn Tyke sowie die Baby-Maus Nibbles (in späteren Comic-Strips Tuffy genannt). Weitere Nebenfiguren, etwa ein gelber Kanarienvogel oder Toms Katzenfreunde, der schwarzhaarige Tim (Butch), der rotfellige Liky (Lightning bzw. Meathead) und eine namenlose Babykatze (oft fälschlicherweise als Bärenkind bezeichnet, im Original Topsy), tauchten zwar häufiger auf, verschwanden jedoch ebenso schnell wieder und wurden keine ständigen Begleiter. Tom und Jerry sind in diesen ersten Folgen tierische Charaktere, die vor allem im häuslichen Umfeld Schabernack treiben. Der Kater wird von der schwarzen Haushälterin Mammy Two-Shoes gehalten, die große Angst vor Mäusen hat. Im amerikanischen Original spricht die Frau einen ausgesprochen derben schwarzen Südstaaten-Akzent, tritt vor allem als Autorität oder strafende Person in den Vordergrund und wird oft geschädigt. Eine Besonderheit ist, dass bei den gezeichneten Menschen der älteren Filme stets nur die untere Körperhälfte (sogenannte „Kinderperspektive“) gezeigt wird. In jüngeren Produktionen sind auch Menschen vollständig zu sehen. Die älteren Folgen sind allgemein kreativer und auch gewalttätiger. Sie waren im Kino sehr erfolgreich. Hanna und Barbera haben später fürs Fernsehen weitere bekannte Trickfilmserien wie zum Beispiel Familie Feuerstein produziert. Die MGM-Trickfilmabteilung wurde 1957 geschlossen. 1960–1969 Von 1961 bis 1967 wurden weitere 47 Cartoons von Gene Deitch und Chuck Jones produziert. Auch hier sind weitere stilistische Veränderungen vorgenommen worden, die Charaktere wurden markanter und zunehmend in fiktivere Umgebungen hinein gesetzt, führten ein eigenes Leben und agierten wie Menschen. In den sechziger Jahren wurde Mammy Two-Shoes durch eine weiße Frau ersetzt. Dies geschah in Anbetracht der sozio-politischen Veränderungen in den USA. In den folgenden Jahren entstanden weitere Trickfilme direkt für das Fernsehen, in denen auf Gewalt weitestgehend verzichtet wurde und die – bei kleinerem Budget – nicht mit der künstlerischen Qualität der Kinofolgen mithalten konnten. Die Serie verlor dadurch an Attraktivität, konnte sich aber durch fortgesetzte Ausstrahlung der älteren Folgen in der Gunst des Publikums halten. Zensur Die älteren Folgen sind im Zweiten Weltkrieg und unmittelbar danach entstanden, und waren, dem damaligen Geschmack folgend, mit vielen Stereotyp-Witzen behaftet, die in späteren Folgen der sechziger Jahre aus der Mode gekommen sind. Hierzu zählt aber vor allem auch der Witz auf Kosten der afroamerikanischen Haushälterin Mammy Two-Shoes (später auch einer Weißen) sowie (in anderen Szenen) schwarzer oder asiatischer Einwanderer. Gelegentlich bestand der Situationswitz darin, dass einer der beiden (Katze oder Maus) „zum Esel“, „zum Neger“ oder „zum Chinesen“ gemacht wurde. Auch das Verhalten von Mammy selbst wurde in seiner Stereotypie als witzig empfunden. Aktuelle Neuveröffentlichungen sind heutzutage oft zensiert; sowohl bei Fernsehausstrahlungen wie auch auf den DVD-Veröffentlichungen wurden Gewaltstellen bzw. sogenannte rassistische Stellen (z. B. wenn sich nach einer Explosion das Gesicht einer Person schwarz verfärbt) beschnitten. Die Zensur begann jedoch bereits Mitte der fünfziger Jahre, als Mammy Two-Shoes, die bis dahin in nahezu jeder Folge aufgetreten war, in Neuproduktionen durch ein weißes Mittelklasse-Pärchen bzw. eine Weiße ersetzt wurde, da sich die Filme mit einer weißen Frau besser an das Fernsehen verkaufen ließen. Die Synchronstimme von Lillian Randolph, die auch eine weiche akzentfreie Jazzstimme hattesiehe z. B. „Mouse comes to Table“ von 1945, wurde durch die irisch akzentuierte Stimme von June Foray ausgetauscht. Und obwohl es echte rassistische Inhalte auch in den älteren Kinoversionen nie gab, wurde Mammy auch aus diesen teilweise herauseditiert oder durch neuproduzierte Filmstücke ersetzt. Die heute verfügbaren Kopien enthalten statt Mammy oft überhaupt keine menschlichen Charaktere. Durch die Abänderung der Inhalte – auch aus dem Handlungsgeschehen – war der Rassismus-Vorwurf vom Tisch. Allerdings kamen in den originalen Kinofilmen auch extrem gewalttätige Szenen vor, die alle heute bekannten Szenen in den Schatten stellen und bereits in den sechziger Jahren beim Übertrag alten Filmmaterials auf neue Trägermedien weggelassen wurden. Alle heute kursierenden Masterbänder enthalten dieses Material bereits nicht mehr. Die zahlreichen einander folgenden Zensuren haben dazu geführt, dass die Filme heute nicht mehr in dem Zustand gesehen werden können, wie sie das Publikum der vierziger und fünfziger Jahre sah. Ausstrahlung Deutsches Fernsehen Im deutschen Fernsehen liefen „Tom und Jerry“ erstmals 1976 im ZDF. Für den deutschen Fernsehmarkt wurden Einzelfolgen in Sammelbeiträge zusammengeschnitten, basierend auf der Einzelfolge „Jerry’s Diary“ von 1949, die von Kenneth Muse und Ed Barge nach dem von ihnen entwickelten Stil animiert wurde. In dieser Folge entdeckt Tom das Tagebuch von Jerry und liest darin, was eine Rahmenhandlung abgibt, in die fünf Ausschnitte aus anderen Folgen eingespielt werden. Diese Folge wurde beim Zuschnitt der Produktion auf das Fernsehformat als Rahmenhandlung verwendet, wobei die Einspieler durch andere Folgen ersetzt wurden. Diese Folgen werden von mehreren Zwischenspielen getrennt, in denen sich Toms gute Stimmungslage schrittweise verschlechtert und gegen deren Ende er wütend das Tagebuch zerreißt und dem völlig überraschten Jerry eine Torte an den Kopf wirft (letzteres wurde jedoch beim Wechsel vom ZDF zu Pro7 Anfang der 90er Jahre herausgeschnitten und seither nicht mehr gezeigt). In dieser Form wurde Tom und Jerry dem deutschen Publikum bekannt. Weil die Rahmenhandlung von „Jerry’s Diary“ in jeder Fernsehfolge gezeigt wurde, avancierte sie zur bekanntesten Folge überhaupt: Die im Stil von Muse und Barge gezeichneten Figuren gelten in Deutschland heute als typisch „Tom und Jerry“ und werden heute im deutschen Merchandising verwendet. Alle Folgen sind mit einer Stimme aus dem Off synchronisiert, die meist aus Jerrys Perspektive das Gesehene erzählt und kommentiert. Es gibt aber auch Folgen, in denen das Geschehene aus einer neutralen Position heraus kommentiert wird; es handelt sich um Folgen, die ab Juni 1983 als Lückenfüller zwischen Spielfilmen und dem heute-journal eingesetzt wurden.http://www.fernsehlexikon.de/search/Tom+und%20Jerry/ Diese Folgen liefen unter dem Titel „Jagdszenen in Hollywood“ und waren meist massivst gekürzt worden; manche Folgen liegen auf deutsch gar nur in dieser gekürzten Version vor siehe z.B. „Der kleine Specht“ (Folge 41) oder „Lehrstunde für Tom“ (Folge 57). Das Titellied der „Jagdszenen in Hollywood“ war The Entertainer, als Rahmenhandlung diente die Folge „Matinee Mouse“ (Tom und der falsche Frieden) von 1966, in welchem Tom und Jerry sich in einem Kino ihre eigenen Filme ansehen, sich über die Schmerzen des anderen amüsieren und sich dabei ihre Laune schrittweise verschlechtert. Seit der Ausstrahlung bei Pro7 wurden diese Cartoons in die normale Serie integriert. Ähnlich wie bei Paulchen Panther, sind die meist gereimten Kommentare ein deutsches Exklusivum und tragen durch zusätzliche Kontextinformationen und Witz erheblich zur Unterhaltung sowie zum einfacheren Verständnis der Handlung bei. Auf den deutschsprachigen Zuschauer wirken daher Original und Synchronfassung inhaltlich etwas anders. Für die deutschen Texte der Fernseh-Erstausstrahlungen zeichnete sich Siegfried Rabe verantwortlich, der auch Co-Autor des Titelliedes dieser deutschen Fernsehfassung, „Vielen Dank für die Blumen“, war. Das Lied wurde von Udo Jürgens gesungen und gehört zu seinen bekanntesten Interpretationen. Gesprochen wurden die Texte anfangs von Peter Ehret, nach 1981 von Stefan Krause. Bei den „Jagdszenen in Hollywood“ sprach Arnold Marquis die Texte. Die Bulldogge Spike und Mammy-Two-Shoes wurden meistens von Walter Reichelt und Marianne Wischmann gesprochen. 1987 lief die Serie „Tom und Jerry“ das letzte Mal regulär im ZDF, die „Jagdszenen in Hollywood“ liefen jedoch noch einige Zeit weiter dort und wanderten ins Nachmittagsprogramm.http://www.tvprogramme.net/view_tag.php?tag=1988-07-29 Am 3. September 1990 war dann die Erstausstrahlung bei Pro7, wo die Serie bis 1996 lief. Später lief die Serie in den dritten Programmen sowie bei Das Erste (2001–2006), auf kabel eins (2006–2008), wieder bei Das Erste (2007) und schließlich erstmals vollständig und in chronologischer Reihenfolge bei RTL 2 (2008). Ebenso läuft die Serie sporadisch bei ORF 1 und beim SF zwei.http://www.wunschliste.de/3126 Mittlerweile sind fast alle Cartoons der Jahre 1940–1967 auf DVD erhältlich – auf einer 12-teiligen „Tom & Jerry Classic Collection“. Vergessen wurden im Rahmen dieser Veröffentlichung allerdings „Tom als Millionär“ (14) sowie „Babysitter wider willen“ (100). Diese sind nur auf den zwei Best-of-DVDs „Tom und Jerry – Auf Reisen“ und „Tom und Jerry – Ihre größten Jagdszenen – Teil 5“ enthalten. International In Großbritannien werden die Folgen gewöhnlicherweise in den unverfälschtesten noch erhältlichen Versionen gezeigt, das heißt jenen, die 1965 von Barbera selbst von Kinobändern auf neues Material überspielt wurden. Die BBC verwendet die Folgen zudem als Notband bei Sendeunterbrechungen und technischen Störungen an Stelle einer Hinweistafel, weil sich damit der sonst übliche schlagartige Zuschauerverlust verhindern lässt. Im stark cartoon-lastigen japanischen Medienmarkt zählt Tom und Jerry zu den 100 beliebtesten Produktionen. Auszeichnungen und Preise Diese Folgen gewannen den Academy Award (Oscar) für den besten Kurzfilm. * 1943: Tom spielt Feuerwerker (The Yankee Doodle Mouse) * 1944: Tom bildet sich (Mouse Trouble) * 1945: Tom der Nachtwächter (Quiet Please!) * 1946: Tom gibt ein Konzert (The Cat Concerto) * 1948: Tom und ich und Nibbelchen (The Little Orphan) * 1951: Der liebe Tom verliert den Kopf (The Two Mouseketeers) * 1952: Katz und Maus im Walzertakt (Johann Mouse) Diese Folgen waren für den Academy Award (Oscar) nominiert, gewannen aber nicht. * 1940: Jerry treibt’s zu bunt (Puss Gets the Boot) * 1941: Heiligabend (The Night Before Christmas) * 1947: Geiz macht klein und hässlich (Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Mouse) * 1949: Der kleine Specht (Hatch Up Your Troubles) * 1950: Lehrstunde für Tom (Jerry’s Cousin) * 1954: Tom und der neue Mausketier (Touché, Pussy Cat!) Diese Folgen waren für den Annie Award nominiert, gewannen aber nicht: * 1946: Springtime for Thomas * 1955: That's My Mommy * 1956: Muscle Beach Tom Episoden Erste Serie (1940–1958) von William Hanna und Joseph Barbera produziert Zweite Serie (von Gene Deitch produziert) (1961–1962) Dritte Serie (von Chuck Jones produziert) (1963–1967) The Tom and Jerry Show (Hanna-Barbera) (1975) # Stay Awake Or Else … (Remake von Sleepy-Time Tom (1951)) # The Ski Bunny # No Way, Stowaways # No Bones About It # An Ill Wind # Beach Bully # Mammoth Manhunt # The Wacky World Of Sports # Robin Ho Ho # Safe But Not Sorry # Gopher Broke # The Super Bowler # Tricky McTrout # The Tennis Menace # Cosmic Cat And Meteor Mouse # Castle Wiz # Grim And Bear It # The Flying Sorceress – (Remake von 1956) # The Kitten Sitters (Tom und ich und Remmi-Demmi) # Termites Plus Two (Tom und ich und die Termiten) # Planet Pest (Tom und ich und der kleine Freund) # The Hypochondriac Lion (Tom und ich im Zoo) # The Egg And Tom And Jerry (Tom und ich auf der Jagd) # Give ’Em The Air # Watch Out, Watch Dog (Tom und ich und der Wachhund) # The Super Cyclists # The Police Kitten (Tom und ich und fremde Federn) # The Outfoxed Fox (Tom und ich und großer Wirbel) # Towering Fiasco (Tom und ich gehen Gassi) # The Lost Duckling (Tom und ich zwischen Himmel und Erde) # Beanstalk Buddies (Tom und ich und schlechte Zeiten) # Two Stars Are Born (Tom und ich in Hollywood) # Son Of Gopher Broke (Tom und ich als Gärtner) # The Sorcerer’s Apprentices # Hold That Pose # The Supercape Caper # Chickenrella (Tom und ich in alten Märchen) # Double Trouble Crow (Tom und ich und Erntedank) # Jerry’s Nephew (Tom und ich wandern aus) # See Dr. Jackal And Hide! (Tom und ich und der Professor) # Planet Of The Dogs (Tom und ich auf einem Stern) # The Campout Cutup (Tom und ich und die Mückenplage) # Triple Trouble # The Bull Fighters # Cruise Kitty # It’s No Picnic # Big Feet # The Great Motorboat Race The New Adventures of Tom and Jerry (Filmation Associates) (1980–1981) # Cat in the Fiddle (Katzenmusik) # A Connecticut Mouse in King Arthur's Court (Ritter Tom) # Farewell Sweet Mouse (Wiedersehen Mäuschen!) # Get Along Little Jerry (Im Wilden Westen) # Gopher It, Tom (Der Gemüseklau) # The Great Mousini (Der große Mausini) # Heavy Booking (Krachmachen verboten!) # The Incredible Shrinking Cat (Der Schrumpfkater) # Invasion of the Mouse Snatchers (Invasion des Mäusefängers) # Jerry's Country Cousin (Der Cousin vom Lande) # Kitty Hawk Kitty (Flugpioniere) # Mechanical Failure (Der Roboter im Haus) # Most Wanted Cat (Tom kündigt!) # Mouse Over Miami (Maus in Miami) # New Mouse in the House (Eine neue Maus im Haus) # No Museum Peace (Keine Ruhe im Museum) # Pied Piper Puss (Mäusefänger Puss) # Pie in the Sky (Die Mittagspause) # The Plaid Baron Strikes Again (Der Mäusepilot) # The Puppy Sitter (Der Welpensitter) # Save That Mouse (Oma auf Besuch) # Say What? (Der Papagei) # School for Cats (Die Katzenschule) # Snow Brawl (Katz und Maus im Schnee) # Spike's Birthday (Spikes Geburtstag) # Stage Struck (Eine Show für Zwei) # Superstocker (Im Supermarkt) # The Trojan Dog (Der troyanische Hund) # Under the Big Top (Artisten in der Zirkuskuppel) # When the Rooster Crows (Der lauteste Hahn der Welt) Tom and Jerry Kids (Hanna-Barbera) (1990–1993) 73 Episoden, davon 26 in Deutschland gezeigt # Der Frisbee Fido; Dakota Droopy; Ein hundemüder Nachmittag # Spielzeug bleibt Spielzeug; Droopy liefert; Mein Freund # Prähistorische Freunde; Droop & Dripple; Wunderbarer Marvin # Bat Mouse; Mietze und Wauwau; Besuch aus dem All # Die Nervensäge; Droopys Fitness Center; Die Mäusepfadfinder # Sugar Belle liebt Tom; Super Duper Spike; Mall House # Chaos im Weltraum; Drooperotti; Am Strand # Kroko, der Beißer; Rotkätzchen; Ritter Tom # Ein Freund fürs Leben; Droopy und Julia; Computerspiele # Das Kondorbaby; Der Piratenschatz; Wer ist der schönste Kater? # Tom und der Schneemensch; Der Malteser Pudel; Tom als Tarzan # Hundebabys A. D.; McWolfs Rache; Mit 500 PS zum Sieg # Kampf der Maus!; Scheich McWolf; Urfo, der Weltraumhund # Zirkus Antiquariat; Sehr verscheichte Pudel; Freund Kopf-Klopfer # Wie man Freunde verklopft; Droopyland; Der Exterminator kommt schon wieder # Jerrys Mutter; Rampenlicht; Toms Terror # Wer bist du, Kätzchen?; Broadway Droopy; Miezekatzenpiraten # Vatertag; Die Geisel der Lüfte; Das Super-Backenhörnchen # Amadeusmaus; Muskelmann-Droopy; Der begabte Pinguin # Slowpoke Antonio; Der verhexte Droopy; Wilde Maus # Fang die Maus; Guter Ritter Droopy; Geburtstagsüberraschung # Cleocatra; Wolfenstein; Jagd-Schule # Zorrito; Tiefschlaf Droopy; Schwer zu schlucken # Der Kleine Denker; Die Rap-Ratte ist überall; Mein Haustier # Calaboose Cal 495; Die Rückkehr des Chubby Man; Lauter gute Freunde # Jerry Hood und seine fröhlichen Mäuse; Eradicator Droopy; Tyke Auf Touren # Eine Pizza zuviel; Besuch bei Mcwolfula; Die Wildnis ruft # Ratten und Pest in Wild-West; Perlen und Spione; Tom als Babysitter 40. Die Wachkatze; Das Rennen zum Nordpol; Ein Schneemensch ist auch nur ein Mensch Warner Brothers (1993 bis heute) 1993 * Tom and Jerry: The Movie (Tom & Jerry – Der Film) 2001 * The Mansion Cat 2002 * The Magic Ring (Der Zauberring) 2005 * Blast off to Mars (Abenteuer auf dem Mars) * The Fast and the Furry (Mit Vollgas um die Welt) 2006 * Shiver Me Whiskers (Piraten auf Schatzsuche) 2007 * A Nutcracker Tale (Eine Weihnachtsgeschichte) 2010 * Tom and Jerry Meet Sherlock Holmes (Tom und Jerry als Sherlock Holmes und Dr. Watson) 2011 * Tom and Jerry & The Wizard of Oz (Tom und Jerry & der Zauberer von Oz) 2012 * Robin Hood and His Merry Mouse (Robin Hood und seine tollkühne Maus) Mediale Referenzwirkung Die Serie kann als Vorbild für Itchy & Scratchy, einer fiktiven Fernsehserie innerhalb der Simpsons gesehen werden. Weblinks * Tom and Jerry online (englisch) * Infos, Fernsehtermine * Tom and Jerry Kids Show (englisch) Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Zeichentrickserie Kategorie:Trickfigur Kategorie:Anthropomorphe Comicfigur Kategorie:Fiktives Paar Kategorie:Fiktive Katze Kategorie:Fiktive Maus